It's Never Okay - Not Really
by Attra Stath
Summary: Dean has always wanted that apple pie life. Now, it finally seems like he's got it. Of course, the real world will always catch up to him.


**Title: It's Never Okay – Not Really**

**Words: 826**

**Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel**

**Mentioned Characters: Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Garth, Crowley**

**Summary: Dean has always wanted that apple pie life. Now, it finally seems like he's got it. Of course, the real world will always catch up to him.**

"C'mon kiddo, let's get you to bed."

Dean lifted his six-month-old daughter, Mary Winchester, off of the ground. "Say goodnight to Daddy."

Mary giggled as she reached out for her other father, Castiel, attempting to grab his hand with her own small, delicate ones.

Cas strode over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smoothing back what little hair she had on her head.

His eyes reached Dean's and they once again started staring into each other's eyes, truly captivated. A brilliant green to match a bright blue. Dean smirked before pecking his husband on the lips.

Years ago, this used to be their little game of hide and seek with Sam. While he was back at the motel researching or questioning someone on his own, they'd always find somewhere private. They'd make out, go out together or sometimes just talk – something they never really did enough of before.

It wasn't until the two lovers had gotten back to the motel one evening to find Sam and Gabriel half naked on Dean's bed that the truth was spilled.

Dean was, of course, pissed to find out that the archangel had been sleeping with his brother behind his back. However, Gabriel had replied with, "You go off screwing my brother – it's only fair that I get to do the same with yours."

He hadn't been able to look Sam in the eyes for _weeks_.

And, after years of dating, Castiel had one more surprise for Dean. Cas had been missing for most of the day and returned late at night, just as Dean began to worry. He'd started to kiss Dean softly before he pressed something cool into the palm of his hand. Looking at it, he could see it was a silver ring with Enochian symbols carved into it.

"It means 'I love you'." He'd heard Cas say before he looked down and saw the angel down on one knee – looking up at the hunter hopefully.

How was he supposed to resist those puppy dog eyes?

Dean had said yes, of course, and soon later they decided on a quiet gathering between them, Sam, Gabriel, Garth, Crowley (they had no idea how he'd found out) and one of the Winchester's contacts who happened to be a preacher.

Gabriel had almost convinced Cas that he needed to wear a dress to the wedding. Luckily, Sam had taken him shopping for a new tux and had explained that there was no need.

After their vows and rings had been exchanged, the married couple had left for a long-overdue holiday.

Their brothers had chained up Crowley in the basement of the bunker so he couldn't mess it up for them again.

And, another two years later, a package had arrived addressed to Dean and Cas. Once opened, they laid eyes on a young child sound asleep.

The note had read, _"Take care of her. For all you've done for me, you deserve this gift."_ The two didn't need to be told who it was from. Deep down they knew.

Now, Dean was tucking her in in the nursery they'd spent weeks building and perfecting. He sang her, albeit a bit off-key, Hey Jude because it was what his mother sang him. Though, sometimes, he would hum Metallica. That worked, too.

Once Mary was finally asleep, he made his way next door to his and Cas' bedroom, the latter already inside.

After they had settled down to sleep, Castiel thanked his father for Dean and Mary. He hoped he'd never have to leave them again.

It was midnight when Dean woke up. He turned his head and smiled to see Castiel sleeping peacefully beside him. Getting out of bed, he rubbed his eyes and entered the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

After he'd drained it, he checked up on Mary to see her still sound asleep in her crib. Dean closed the door with a soft smile before entering the bedroom.

The room was too dark to see anything and he stumbled for a few seconds, trying to find the bed without waking up Cas.

When he got in he realised that his husband was no longer in the bed with him. Confused, he turned on the lamp next to him to look around.

"Cas?" he hissed quietly, not seeing him. When he got no answer, Dean shrugged and shut his eyes, letting his head fall back on the pillow as he waited for Cas to return.

A strange feeling of dread washed over him as something warm and wet dripped onto his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly only to jump awake in shock and horror as he stared upwards.

"CAS!" he screamed as a tear rolled down his face. Mary started to cry in the other room while Dean grabbed a gun off of the nightstand and looked around the rest of the room, only for it to burst into flames.

-The End.

**Don't kill me! *hides behind a pissed-off Dean* I saw this on tumblr and had to write it properly in a story format instead of just an idea. It's also my way of procrastinating all my work and fanfiction-writing contests…**

**Anyway, I hope you liked and that you won't come running after me wielding pitchforks. My home has been successfully barricaded, just in case.**

**-Attra**


End file.
